


Firefly Drabbles

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Short things I wrote in the old days.





	1. Intro

I'll try to keep up with basic summaries here.

2\. implied Simon/Jayne, Wash reaction  
3\. Mal/Jayne/Simon  
4\. Kaylee/? (gen with implications)  
5\. oil wrestling (gen with nudity)  
6\. Mal/Inara  
7\. Mal/Jayne  
8\. Jayne/Simon  
9\. Mal/Jayne/Simon  
10\. Simon/Inara  
11\. Mal/Simon  
12\. Simon/Jayne  
13\. Kaylee/River  
14\. Simon (gen)  
15\. Kaylee/River  
16\. Kaylee/Simon, unrequited Kaylee/River  
17\. Jayne's bunk, gen  
18\. Simon/Jayne   
19\. Mal/Simon, UST  


In general, words in Chinese/Pinyin can be translated by hovering the mouse over the phrase.


	2. when two men fall in love...

Wash sat in the galley, an ignored dinosaur gripped tightly in his fist.

Simon sighed. “Well, you see, Wash, when two men fall in love…,”

Wash jumped again. Simon considered the jittery man in front of him, possible medical solutions for his nervous tics flashing by in his mind. 

“Um, Simon, while I’m sure, um, you, and um, Jayne, are, um, verymuchinlove. ” Wash stammered. “I just don’t really, um, feel the intense need, to, um, hear about the mechanics, um, involved.”

Simon regarded Wash’s red face. “Perhaps not,” he stated. Devilishly, he raised his eyebrow. “On the other hand…”


	3. ticklish

Jayne was ticklish.

Not too many people knew this, but Mal had amazing powers of concentration, and a devious mind to go along. Currently, those aforementioned amazing powers were focused on keeping the aforementioned ticklish man incapacitated and laughing on the mattress.

“Mal!” Jayne managed to gasp out. “You ain’t playin’ fair!”

“That I ain’t.” Mal admitted, fingers stretching out, and teasing Jayne’s most ticklish zones.

The door to Mal’s bunk creaked open, and both men stilled as a silent figure descended the ladder.

“Starting the fun without me, I see.” Simon grinned, even as he began removing his shirt.


	4. don't you look delicious

Her fingers caressed the shaft, gently peeling the tough covering away.

“Mmmm. Don’t you just look delicious,” she muttered, dropping her head, and opening her rosy lips to gently surround the pale meat. 

With every nibble, she moaned in ecstasy. As she moved further down the tower, she sighed, and swallowed, and let the taste, smell, and texture flood her senses. Eyes closed, she sighed again.

Kaylee ate her banana with relish, almost completely unaware of the effect she had on the crew mates watching her. She smiled an enigmatic grin as she tossed the peel into the disposer unit.


	5. this oughta be fun

“I can’t do this,” Simon muttered in horror.

Jayne hissed, “You wanna tell Zoe that?”

“Not to mention Inara?” Mal shuddered. 

“But that’s my sister up there!” Simon said. “Mal, surely you don’t…not with Kaylee watching!”

Wash hopped over to the three of them, pants around his ankles. “Obviously, you guys haven’t been around my wife all that much.” He glared at them. “When she says hop to, she means hop to.”

Simon’s mouth dropped in horror, then scanned the catwalk over the cargo bay. Zoe stood there, sawed off shotgun at the ready. Inara was smirking, while River and Kaylee’s heads were together, whispering something that set off an insane amount of giggles.

He turned to Mal and Jayne, and saw their matching expressions. “I guess we have no choice.” Glumly, he slid his shirt off, to the accompaniment of catcalls. Flushing, he watched as Jayne and Mal caught up to Wash, who was already naked, and bouncing in his eagerness. Simon’s eyes quickly moved to travel over the pool of oil. He trembled.

Brushing up against his back, breath warm in his ear, Jayne whispered, “Well, this oughta be fun.”


	6. what is the world coming to?

They sat on the sofa in her shuttle. Mal had his arm wrapped around Inara's shoulder, she was leaning into his chest.

The two of them sighed in unison. Inara had to look up at Mal quizzically.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed."

Mal looked down in reply, grinning. "Thought that was part of your job, the stiffenen' effect."

Her eyes narrowed. Mal groaned, and tilted her chin up with gentle fingers. "Sorry, that's not what I meant."

Inara relaxed, and kissed Mal's fingertips with a grin. "An apology. What is the world coming to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Hawkmoth


	7. the oldest line in the book

“You’re up late, Jayne.”

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep so good.”

“Happens sometimes. Any coffee around?”

“Over here.”

“Ah.”

“Come here often?”

“C’mon, Jayne, that is the oldest line in the book!”

“Can’t blame a guy for tryin’.”

“Nope.”

“Mal…”

“What is it with you tonight, Jayne?”

“Bored, is all.”

“Oh, that’s likely to flatter a man into your bed.”

“I don’t mean nuthin’ by it!”

“I should hope not. Bored.”

“Said I was sorry.”

“Point of fact, no, you didn’t.”

“I didn’t?

“Nope.”

“Huh.”

“Seems I might have a cure for insomnia.”

“Where?”

“In my bunk. Wanna?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sffan


	8. salt and skin

Jayne sat with Simon straddling his lap. They were naked, hard and wet. Their mouths fought for salt, for bits of skin to mark. Their cocks trailed sticky paths of precome along each other’s stomachs.

Simon was panting, breath hot against Jayne’s neck. The mercenary groaned as he slid his erection along the younger man’s cleft. He pulled Simon closer, big hands cupping his ass and shoulder blade.

Rocking faster, Simon came, cursing and spilling onto Jayne’s stomach. A few more strokes, and Jayne followed.

The two men collapsed onto the bed, sated. Simon murmured, “I love you.” 

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for llaras


	9. waiting

Sweat crawled along Simon’s hairline, slipped down behind the blindfold. He swallowed, trying to relax. It wasn’t easy.

His lovers were inventive, and took great delight in coming up with new tortures for him. Simon really did enjoy being their pet, but there were the moments like these, suspended in time. 

Waiting.

It was his least favorite game. Which was probably why Mal and Jayne played it so often.

Simon felt the air move, and a hand on his hip. He let out the breath he had been holding. A mouth attached to his neck. He moaned, ecstatic.

Time to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ? (deleted journal)


	10. both and more

"Up on the table, please." Simon grinned as Inara clambered into place. "Only you could make that look graceful."

"Flatterer." Inara grinned back. "Are you going to make jokes, or do your job, Doctor Tam?"

Simon arched his eyebrow. "Both, and more."

Inara squeaked as his arms surrounded her, pinning her to the bench.

"Simon!" she hissed.

"Inara!" he echoed, and leaned in.

"We shouldn't..."

Simon brushed his lips against hers. "Why not?" Suddenly Inara didn't have a good answer as he deepened the kiss. She sighed when Simon stepped back.

"Now, Ms. Serra, what seems to be the problem?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for inalasahl


	11. you're being paranoid

Mal stood in the center of his bunk, shocked.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?”

Simon looked unperturbed. “I’m sitting here, reading a book.”

Mal glared. “Any particular reason you’re doing it on my bed?”

Simon shrugged. “Light’s better than mine, and the bed’s more comfortable than the infirmary.” 

Mal stepped closer. “And there ain’t another reason floating in your genius brain somewhere?”

Simon smiled. “My sister’s the genius, captain, and you’re being paranoid. Space dementia?”

Mal sputtered for a moment. Simon grinned, and patted the pillow next to him. 

“It’s quite comfortable. Why don’t you have a seat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sparks77


	12. that buzzy thing

Jayne came into the galley. Simon was cleaning up after lunch. "Whatchoo got there, doc?"

"What?"

"That buzzy thing"

"It's to help wash the dishes."

Jayne sat at the table and smirked at Simon. Simon tried ignoring him, but gave into his annoyance after about three minutes. "What?" he nearly shouted.

"Nuthin'." Jayne's grin widened. "That thing there vibrates some, right?"

"Yeeessss..." Simon drawled out, having no clue where Jayne was going with this.

Jayne stood up noisily, and walked behind the counter. Somehow, he ended up right behind Simon, and reaching up to get a mug from one of the high cabinets. Simon tried not to react, but Jayne was pressing in, and he could feel muscles moving against his back. His breath caught.

Jayne slipped back down onto his feet, air brushing against Simon's ear. "Ya know, if you wanna bring that thing back to my bunk later, I got all sorts of interesting ideas for it." Jayne left, leaving Simon alone with soapy hands and a hot face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instasmut


	13. taste

Simon is jealous. And River doesn’t care.

River has finally gotten hold of something that erases the nightmares, quiets the voices, and she’s not going to give it up. She knew what she was doing even before she had begun planning.

It had started innocently enough; a comment, a flirt, a kiss. Bits and pieces fell into place, until soon, there were no reasons not to, no excuses left.

River may not care about Simon’s jealousy, but she can still taste the bile of guilt, the bitter of reasons. But every bit of Kaylee she tastes helps erase the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for femslash100


	14. drifter

It’s dark in space. Blacker than the blackest black. 

It’s close in the enviro-suit. Hard to breath the stale, recycled air.

He’s trying to breathe, trying not to hyperventilate. Trying to imagine warm arms around him, holding him against the bulk of Serenity. But the arms aren’t, they’re not, they’re pushing him away, hoping that he will hit the floating derelict.

And suddenly, he’s flying free for just a moment…

Until the palpable, inaudible thud, and Mal’s there, voice crackling with laughter across the comm, “Nice trip, doc?”

Simon closes his eyes, and relaxes into the arms that caught him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for slash100


	15. anything but serene

There was Kaylee,   
and there was River.   
And that was how it was.   
But there were also the times   
when River could bury herself in Kaylee's skin   
and they could both forget where the other one began. 

River knows. 

Here, there is right, and there is wrong,   
mixed together with emotion and reason.   
River can hear guilt and censure -   
mild, hot, shifting through the spectrum in between.   
Synethesia allows her to taste   
pity, fear, and sometimes disgust.   
But Kaylee is there also,   
soft and warm and bright,   
and Kaylee knows how to make   
the voices retreat into a quiet din. 

River needs. 

Kaylee is scared - with good reason,   
River is sure.   
Kaylee can perceive more than she realizes.   
Her brain processes lightning quick   
\- flashes   
\- delicate   
\- love   
\- wordless pleasure.   
River is in love with the mind as much as the body.   
Although, she admits,   
there are bits of Kaylee's body that   
she loves the most. 

River is not a child. 

Serenity is anything but serene to River.   
Turbulent lives create   
turbulent emotions.   
River hears, sees, smells, tastes, and feels all of them.   
Fear and anger and love coalesce and separate.   
Passion and indifference   
stick to her skin like sweat.   
River can refuse to care.   
Especially when there are lips to kiss,   
skin to touch,   
life to taste. 

Kaylee is bright, Kaylee is sure, and Kaylee is hers.   
With Kaylee, River just is.


	16. candy

Candy is sweet like Kaylee. Strawberry candy lips. 

River watches, feels the seeds scrape the sensitive skin, shivers in delight as the flesh bursts, cut by sharp teeth.

Except it's not really a strawberry. River has to place herself back in the here/now. It's a hard piece of sucrose, artificially flavored and colored and shaped and Kaylee loves it anyway.

River wants to be loved like the candy. 

Wants to stroked like the fruit, tasted with such joy.

Strawberry candy kisses. 

Kaylee laughs at Simon’s joke, leans into his touch. River bites back jealousy.

All she can do is watch.


	17. jooz?

"It's not fair!" 

"Life ain't fair, Doc. Thought you figured that out some time back." Mal just grinned, and sipped his coffee. 

Simon's hands fluttered in distress. "But it's...Jayne. And his bunk." 

"It's not so bad as that. Jayne's pretty neat. You just gotta watch out for all the guns," Wash piped in, trying to be helpful. Both Zoe and Simon shot him a look. Mal just raised his eyebrow. 

"When were you in...?" 

"You were in...?" 

"Hey!" Wash raised his hands in defeat. "It was a friendly visit. A long, long, long time ago. Very long." Zoe continued to stare, as Simon rolled his eyes. "What?" 

Mal coughed. "Be that as it may, we've got a very sick Jayne, and a doctor who has a job to do." 

Simon hoisted his red bag and sighed in defeat. "Fine. I have a job." He glared at the captain as he passed by. "Make sure River gets my things. It's only right that she have something to remember her brother by." 

*** 

It was dark. 

It was musty. 

It... okay, it wasn't nearly as bad as Simon had feared, except for the growling coming from the bed. "whozat?" 

He put his calmest voice on. "It's me, Simon. I've come to give you something for your cold." 

"'mnotsick." There was a rustling from the side. Simon turned towards Jayne's bed. 

"I promise that you'll feel better." Since when did he worry about cajoling Jayne? Simon shook his head. 

"donwannostickything." 

"No needles, Jayne. Just some juice. And a pill." 

A very large shape detached slowly from the bedclothes. "jooz?" It was almost sweet... Simon bit his tongue on his thought process. He was seeing his patient. His very big, very crass, very scary patient. 

"I'll give you the juice if you swallow the pill." 

The lump seemed to consider. Simon stepped forward, waving the cup (he hoped) enticingly. "k" was all the answer he got. Well, if you didn't count the large hand that shot out. 

Mission accomplished, Simon turned towards the ladder, pausing only when he heard Jayne's mumbled question. "morjoozmorrow?" 

Simon had one hand on the door control, and turned slightly. He wasn't smiling. Really. "More juice tomorrow, Jayne."


	18. hands

Jayne's hands are big and rough. Made for heavy work, lifting, carrying guns. Made for the choices he has made in life.

He doesn't regret much. There was that first man he killed, and a few since then...but mostly, it was just work.

You get told what to do, you do it. 

***

Simon's hands are long and smooth. Made for delicate work, cutting, stiching flesh together. Made for the choices he wanted to make in life.

He regrets a lot. He misses his old life, misses his old sister...but mostly, it was nescessity.

You just know to do some things.

***

Jayne doesn't say anything when he finds Simon in his bunk. He just sits with a grunt, and pulls his boots off. Simon won't say anything, either. He'll just stare at their hands, trying to forget what should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sffan


	19. the first thing

The first thing Mal noticed about Simon?

Had to be the air of superiority, the taint of money, the stench of privilege.

It was downright annoying. And oddly attractive.

After that show in the cargo bay, and the infirmary and with that fed... well, Mal couldn't just dismiss Simon as a pretty face.

Had to be about then Mal started noticing more about Simon. Mal found himself in the infirmary, under Simon's care, far too often. It wasn't anything major, mind you. Just the usual cuts and burns and shots. And Mal decided it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Not that Zoe wasn't a good medic (a damn sight better than Jayne, that was for sure), but Simon had a touch, perhaps even a talent, if Mal actually believed in anything anymore, which he didn't.

Mal found himself studying Simon's hands. The way the fingers spread, the skin glowed under the harsh light. The warmth of his fingers, even through the surgical gloves, left impressions on Mal's flesh. Mal found himself waking, later, hot and hard and alone in his bunk, imagining Simon's hands, Simon's skin on his skin.

His hand on his own _yinjing_ was a poor substitute, but it was all Mal had, he thought ruefully as he wiped down with the edge of a sheet.

It was all he'd allow himself to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for 60-second porn on LJ.


End file.
